


Bound with a Kiss

by Rachello344



Category: Magic Kaito, 名探偵コナン | Detective Conan | Case Closed
Genre: Alternate Universe - Demons, Alternate Universe - Magic, Demon Summoning, Falling In Love, M/M, Supernatural Bonds, not so slow burn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-03
Updated: 2016-11-03
Packaged: 2018-08-28 19:42:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,781
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8460544
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rachello344/pseuds/Rachello344
Summary: Shinichi was just trying to show his professor that he was more powerful than he thought.  He didn't ask for such a troublesome demon to answer his call, and he certainly didn't ask him to stay for more than a day.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Written for a commission--remaining anonymous. I hope you all enjoy it, and happy belated Halloween!

Shinichi read through the incantation again, silent, mouthing along with the words.  His pronunciation needed to be perfect or he wouldn’t be able to complete the summoning properly, and anything less than perfection was more dangerous than anything he’d yet experienced.  And he summoned vengeful spirits for the police.

His professor didn’t think he was strong enough for a full summoning, but he’d show him.

He lit the candles, casting a simple spell to change the flames from orange to blue as the ritual demanded.  He glanced over the sigils for what must have been the twentieth time, ensuring placement and form were all perfect.

Finally, he stood before the summoning circle and began to chant.  As he said the first few words, the rest began to tumble forth, pulled from him by some other force, by something outside of him.  He’d never felt so _compelled_ before.  It was seductive, addictive even.

It made him nervous, but it didn’t feel… wrong, exactly.  In fact, he felt _good_.  It had been a long time since he’d expended this level of power, and the rush of it was overwhelming.

As the last note rang out, clear as a bell, the candles flared high before all of the lights in the room went out at once.  Before Shinichi’s eyes could adjust, the light directly above the circle came back on, acting as a kind of spotlight.

He didn’t look like a demon.  He looked to be a young man of about Shinichi’s age, dressed to the nines in a white top hat, a white suit, a white cape, and a monocle.  He was dazzling beneath the only light source.

If Shinichi didn’t know better, he would have thought a magician had broken into his house, but he did know better.  He knew that this was the form this demon took in the mortal plane.

Kaitou Kid.

A relatively low-level demon by all accounts.  Not harmless, but manageable.  He smiled at Shinichi, brilliant and blinding.  His fangs seemed to flash in the light.  “Good evening.  To whom do I owe the pleasure?” he asked, tipping his hat.

Shinichi smiled.  “Edogawa Conan.”  Kid’s eyes narrowed, his lips pursed.

“You know, Conan, it’s rude to give a demon a false name.”  When Shinichi didn’t seem to care, he sighed.  “Fine, fine.  What is it you want from me, _Conan_?”

“Nothing,” he said simply.

Kid frowned.  “Excuse me?”

“I don’t want anything from you.  I summoned you because one of my professors said I wouldn’t be able to with my power levels.”  Shinichi shrugged.  “I wanted to prove I could.  And I can.  Once I show him, you can go.”

“That’s not how this works, Conan.”  Kid leaned into the edge of the summoning circle, eyes flashing.  “You summoned me, so it’s your responsibility to give me a task.  Otherwise…  Well, I can’t exactly leave without accomplishing anything, can I?”

Shinichi rolled his eyes.  “Well, you can’t just do whatever you want.”

“Obviously not,” Kid said.  “I’m here to do what _you_ want.  Or do you really not understand how demon summoning works?”

“Of course, I know how it works.”  Shinichi scoffed.  “I summon spirits for the police.  I’m not exactly a novice.”

“Well then, Mr. Medium,” Kid snapped his fingers, changing into what looked like normal clothes in a flash of light, the spotlight vanishing at the same time, “I suppose I’ll just have to hang out with you until you give me something to do.”  He grinned, dark blue hoodie and jeans hanging loosely on his slender frame.  “Call me Katsuki.”

Shinichi sighed.  Maybe he shouldn’t have summoned the demon after all.  He was already a handful and he hadn’t even left the summoning circle yet.  At least he wouldn’t be able to learn his name to use it against him, even if he followed him around.

For some reason, the name needed to be freely given before the demon could use it for anything.  From what he’d heard, they couldn’t even understand the name if it wasn’t freely given.

“Fine, then, make me a cup of my favorite tea.”

“I can’t even begin to tell you all the reasons I won’t be doing that,” Kid said as he toed the line of the circle.  “Why don’t you just leave the task to be determined?  That way you won’t insult me again.”

Shinichi sighed again.  What a pain.

“Come on,” Kid cajoled, “you’ve already summoned me.  There’s no backing down now.”

“Yeah, yeah, I know.  Fine.  But you can’t tell anyone normal you’re a demon.  If anyone asks, you’re the son of a family friend.”

Kid grinned.  “You have yourself a deal, Edogawa Conan.”  He leaned forward, close to the boundary of the summoning circle.  “Shall we seal it in the old ways?”

Shinichi wrinkled his nose.  “Won’t a handshake suffice?”

“No,” he said, contrary, “I don’t think it will.”

Shinichi glanced over his shoulder as if worried someone might see, before shaking it off.  He’d just get it over with.  Kid was smirking, triumphant.  Stepping up to the edge of the circle, toe to toe with the demon, Shinichi leaned closer, allowing Kid to close the distance.

The kiss sparked _something_ in the magic that ran through his veins.  It built into something white hot and insistent, drawing him closer to Kid.  The sheer power of the connection was incredible.  His eyes fluttered shut, and he let out a soft gasp, legs nearly giving out beneath him.  There was something wrong, something _different_.

Summoning wasn’t meant to be like this.

That was the last thought he managed before the ground was rushing up to meet him, and his vision went dark.

 

* * *

 

When he woke up, Shinichi was in his bed, and his head was _throbbing_.  He curled up, pressing his face into his pillow, tucking himself further under his blankets.  Something occurred to him as the soft fabric of his favorite pajamas rubbed along his skin.

_When did I change?  When did I go to bed?_

“I changed you and put you to bed,” a man answered from the direction of his doorway.  When Shinichi’s head shot up, he winced, but kept his eyes on Kid.  So it hadn’t been a dream.  “You said you summon spirits for the police, right?  A medium of sorts?”

He nodded.  “That’s right.”

“Um, no.”  Kid crossed his arms.  “I might not know your name, but you are definitely a proper necromancer.  And a damn powerful one at that.”

Shinichi’s blood ran cold.  “I’m not.  I’m really not.”

Kid narrowed his eyes.  “Listen, Conan, say what you will, but only high powered mages have ever managed to summon me.”  He looked deeply unimpressed with Shinichi’s denials.  “You noticed it, didn’t you?  The force of your reaction to my own magic?”

“That doesn’t mean anything,” Shinichi said, sitting up.  He could feel the crackle of magic in his palms, the spark of anger begging to ignite.  He tamped it down as best he could.  It was usually so easy.

Kid’s hair fluttered as if in a breeze, and his eyes grew dark.  He licked his lips.  “You’re holding out on me, _Conan_ , in more ways than one.”

“I need to get ready for class,” he said flatly.  “Please leave so I can change.”

“Make me.”

Even though he _ached_ to do as Kid asked, to use his magic to compel him to leave the room, he bit back the urge and got up, stepping into his space.  The air between them crackled with energy as Shinichi leaned in.  Kid straightened from his slouch against the doorway, a grin stretching slow and wide across his face.

Shinichi smirked.  With one quick move, he pushed Kid out the door, shutting and locking it behind him.  He changed quickly.

By the time Kid figured out how to open the door, he was already dressed, fixing his hair.

“What did you do to your door?”

“It’s warded.”  Shinichi turned, glancing him over.  He was still dressed in the casual clothes from last night.  “Well, come on then, Katsuki, we have a point to make.”

 

* * *

 

His professor dropped his bag when he saw Kid leaning against the desk in his office.  Shinichi tipped his head back.  “Afternoon, Professor.”

“Kudou?  What is this?” he asked, voice shaking.

“You told me I would never be able to summon a demon with the level of power I have.  Well, I summoned a demon anyway.”  Shinichi could feel the sharp edge to his own smile.  Satisfaction at his professor’s dumbfounded expression sent a frisson of magic down his spine.  Too responsive, he’d need to be careful.

“That’s not possible.  This is clearly a level seven demon.”

Shinichi froze.  “What?  I was aiming for a level three.”

Kid snorted.  “Your book was wrong, then.  No wonder you thought you could call yourself weak.”

“Why are you taking my class at all if you’re this powerful?”

Shinichi frowned.  “What kind of professor can’t sense his students’ magical potential?”  The man grew pale, but said nothing.  “Come on, Katsuki, let’s head out.  I think we’re done here.”

They were in the stairwell before Kid said anything.

“Why lie about how strong you are?”

“I don’t want anyone to get hurt because of me.”  Shinichi sighed.  “It’s better for everyone if I don’t use my full power.”

“I don’t buy that,” Kid said.  When Shinichi shot him a curious look, Kid pressed in close, running his hands up his arms.  Shinichi shuddered, Kid’s magic drawing his to the surface.  He slapped his hands away, face hot with shame.  “Come on,” Kid muttered, “cast a spell, anything.”  His eyes were dark, seductive.

Shinichi spun around and stormed away.  “No.”

He was already down the street, leaving the building behind when Kid appeared in front of him.  “Don’t be boring, Conan, let me _see_.”

The refusal was on his lips when he heard a scream.  He sighed.  “You can watch me summon a spirit, then.  How’s that?”

Kid’s eyes were sharp with interest as he nodded his assent.

By the time Shinichi was done with the case, the spirit sent on after a lengthy interrogation, Kid’s eyes hadn’t left him for more than a moment.  It was unnerving, the intensity of his stare.

“You’re not even a little drained…  That spirit was vengeful and powerful, but you sent it on without breaking a sweat…”  Kid strode into his space looking downright predatory.  Shinichi bristled.

His magic responded to Kid as though overtaken.  So soon after a summoning, he could hardly help the way his power sparked off his skin, setting his every hair on end.  The closer Kid leaned, the harder it was to control.

When he backpedaled and hurried away from him, Kid sighed heavily, but relented.

 

* * *

 

Shinichi was slowly being driven to madness.  More than a week, and Kid refused to leave, no matter what Shinichi had him do.  He couldn’t live like this, constantly on edge and waiting for the other shoe to drop, his magic constantly sparking along his skin, begging to be used.

He couldn’t help but appreciate Kid’s company, but the cost was too high.  At this rate, he was sure to cast _something_ , and he was sure it would be stronger than he intended.  Much stronger.  Possibly even dangerous.  He couldn’t allow this to continue.

_Thunk._

Shinichi’s eyes shot up off the floor, startled out of his thoughts.  Kid was tossing junk food into his cart.  Shinichi removed the snacks, ignoring Kid’s pout.  If he wanted them, he could pay for them himself.

“No, Katsuki,” he said, “put it back.”

“ _—_ ,” a girl’s voice rang out, high with incredulity, but Shinichi couldn’t understand the word she said.  Kid froze, eyes wide, responding to whatever it was.  The bag of gummy worms fell to the floor as he turned.  “What are you doing topside?  You never let anyone summon you!”  The girl—demon, he amended—looked to be the same age as he and Kid, but had long, messy brown hair and a cute face, if a little plain.  She looked a little put out, hands on her hips as she stared Kid down for answers.

Kid snorted.  “No, I never let _Akako_ summon me.  There’s a difference.”

“Hardly.  No one else summons you.”

Kid gasped.  “Rude!”

“True, you mean.”  She glanced over his shoulder on tiptoes.  “Well, who’s your human?  What’s your task?”

“He won’t accept one,” Shinichi said.  “He thinks everything I’ve suggested is demeaning.”

“You haven’t forced him?”

Shinichi winced.  “No.  That’s a little much, don’t you think?  He’s annoying, but he hardly warrants such extreme measures.”

“But,” she hesitated, “you’re a mage.  That’s sort of what you guys _do_.”

“Conan doesn’t,” Kid said.  “Believe me.  I’ve been trying to get him to do something for the past week.”

“ _—_ ,” she hissed.  He shrugged, nonchalant.  Shinichi thought she must be calling him by name.  So that was what it sounded like, a name not freely given.

“It’s fine,” Shinichi said.  “I’m sure something will come up eventually.  Either that or he’ll finally get bored of me.”  He shrugged.

“Impossible,” Kid said, picking the gummy worms back up and dropping them into the cart.  Shinichi frowned, removing them.  “You’re the most interesting mage I’ve ever met.”

Shinichi opened his mouth to say _something,_ but he couldn’t find the words.  His cheeks felt hot, somehow.  It didn’t seem to matter though, as Kid launched into rapid fire questions on what his friend was doing ‘topside.’

Shinichi watched them for a long moment, feeling a little off.  He wasn’t sure what was wrong, but he didn’t like it (whatever _it_ was).  It would be better if Kid would leave and take all these conflicted feelings with him.

The girl kept telling him about things that had happened recently, people she’d seen, couples forming and breaking up, friends having kids…  Shinichi’s chest felt tight.

Kid slung an arm around his shoulder.

“Sorry, but we’re gonna have to get going.  Conan here needs to finish shopping, you know.”

“Oh,” she pressed a hand to her mouth, “that’s right!  I’m terribly sorry for keeping you here so long.  I have to get back to my own task, of course.”  She beamed.  “See you when you get back, Kai—Katsuki!”

Kid waved, watching her go with a smile equal parts fond and melancholy.

“What’s wrong?” Shinichi heard himself ask.

“Hm?” Kid glanced at him from the corner of his eye before shaking his head.  “It’s nothing.  Don’t worry about it.”  He put on a bright grin again, but Shinichi felt it ring false.  “Now, are you gonna let me have _any_ snacks?”

 

* * *

 

“Are you running from something?” Shinichi asked when they got home.  Kid’s head shot up and his eyes went wide.

“What?  I’m not—Why would you—How could you possibly—?”  Kid faltered, his mask falling for a moment before he threw it back up.  His eyes, though.  His eyes still told the truth.  After a moment, he seemed to understand that Shinichi wasn’t going to back down.  He sighed, deflated, sank onto the couch.  “I guess you’re not a detective for nothing.”

Shinichi nodded once, but otherwise remained silent, watching him.  Waiting.

“The people who killed my dad are looking for me.  It’s been a long time, but I guess they haven’t forgotten about me after all.”  He closed his eyes, leaning back.  “As long as I’m here, they can’t find me.”

Shinichi huffed.  “You should have said that from the start.  Of course you can stay if you need to.”  He tapped his lip thoughtfully.  “How does your legal system work?”

“What?”

“How do you make sure someone sees justice?  Do you have to kill them yourself, or is there a system in place?”

Kid shook his head, laughing under his breath.  “There’s a system, of course, detective.  My friend’s father is working on it as we speak.  He’s…  I guess he’d be like an inspector here.  He’s just about finished his investigation.”  Kid’s smile was soft, grateful.  “He’s the one who suggested I come up here and keep my head down for a little while.  I’m surprised he didn’t tell her, actually…”

“How will you know when it’s safe for you to return?”

“I’ll just know, I think.”

Shinichi smiled.  “That works for me.  Dinner?”

Kid faltered.  “What, that’s it?”

“Why wouldn’t it be?” Shinichi asked.  “If you’d like to tell me more, you’re welcome to, but it’s not really any of my business.  Not like I can do much else for you anyway.”

“Definitely the weirdest mage I’ve ever met.”

Shinichi shrugged and got started making dinner.

 

* * *

 

Kid pressed against him, hip to hip, legs aligned, warm and too inviting.  Shinichi was always at his weakest after work, his magic too close to the surface and too hard to control, especially with Kid so near.  Shinichi tried to ignore him in favor of whatever was on TV, but Kid’s presence was intoxicating.

It made Shinichi’s head spin.

The longer they sat like that, the harder it was to remember why he didn’t cast very many spells.  _It would feel so nice_ , he caught himself thinking.  _Kid is right.  Letting go for a change would feel amazing, especially while he’s still here…_

He shook his head, trying to clear it.

“Would you pass me the remote, Conan?” Kid whispered into his ear, his arm looping around his waist, fingers slipping under his shirt to brush against his skin, dragging fire in their wake.

Shinichi shivered.  Unthinking, he motioned for the remote, casting a wordless charm to draw it to them.  His blood seemed to _sing_ , calling out for something, for some _one_ —

Dark-eyed and intent, Kid pressed him backwards into the couch cushions, his nose dropping to his throat.  Shinichi gasped as he took a deep breath before dragging his lips across his jaw.  Shinichi gripped his shirt, unsure of what exactly he was planning on doing.

Half of him seemed about ready to drag Kid closer, while the other half was just as likely to push him off the couch.  Caught between his desires and what he knew he should do, Shinichi was frozen as he gazed into Kid’s dark eyes, almost violet in the setting sunlight.

Kid leaned in as Shinichi tilted his face up, sharing breath as he closed the little distance between them—

The front door opened.  Shinichi threw Kid off of him and onto the floor, his face hot with embarrassment.

“Shinichi, Saguru said you summoned a demon!  Is it true?” Ran asked without preface.  Covering his face with a pillow, he groaned.

“ _Conan,_ why would you do something so _cruel_ ,” Kid whined.

“So it _is_ true!”

He groaned again, refusing to uncover his face.  At least his magic was back under his own control again.  Small miracles.

 

* * *

 

Even when Ran left, Kid continued to stare at him.  Shinichi wasn’t sure what he was looking for anymore.  He scrubbed a hand over his face, sighing.  “ _What_.”

“What are you so afraid of?” Kid asked.

“You said it yourself, didn’t you?”  Shinichi leaned his head back, looking at the ceiling.  “I’m a high-powered necromancer.  That’s not exactly something you see every day.  I’m dangerous.”

Kid scoffed.  “I’ve never seen a mage with better control.  Pull the other one.”

“People would be afraid of me if they knew.”

“That I do believe.  But it’s not like you can _accidentally_ cast death magic or summon anything bad or vengeful, you know?”  Kid sat in the chair nearest to him, leaning forward.  His eyes seemed to spark.  “What are you really afraid of?”

“I’m already drawn to death, Kid.  If I cast magic more often, I’m sure it would only get worse.  And…  It’s seductive.  If I’m not careful, I could summon something _truly_ evil.  I was trying to summon something weak, but I got you instead, remember?”

Kid hesitated, before saying, “That was partially my fault.”

“What?”

“You were trying to summon one of my dad’s underlings—he _is_ a level three demon—but when I felt the call…  Well, I left him to watch out for my mom and came here myself.”  Kid smiled sheepishly.  “Sorry about that.”

Shinichi frowned.  “Family or no, you shouldn’t have been summoned if I wasn’t calling _you_ specifically.”

Kid blinked.  “But you were.  You summoned Kaitou Kid, didn’t you?”

“Yes, I did.”

“Well, the strength of the request is the way we decide which of us responds.  Before he was killed, my dad was a level 10.  His underling is a level three, though he used to be a level five.  I used to be a level five, but I’m now a level seven.  You see?”  He smiled.  “Kaitou Kid is more of a title than a name.”

“Oh,” Shinichi said.  One of the notes in his father’s old spell book made a lot more sense.  “I had been wondering…  There’s a note about magic level being a factor in the spell, and I know my father has, well, I believe I’ve met your father before, a long time ago.”

“What?”  Kid looked like he’d been thrown off balance.

“My father has summoned him a few times, I think.”  Shinichi smiled.  “He was kind to me, and he laughed a lot.  I think he and my father were friends of a kind.”

“What’s your surname?” Kid asked, brows furrowed.

Shinichi hesitated for a moment.  Names were powerful, but half a name should be safe enough…  “My family name is Kudou.”

Kid stood abruptly, knocking over the chair.  It clattered noisily to the ground behind him.  Kid’s eyes were wide, almost alarmed as he hopped backward, narrowly clearing the chair.  “You’re _not_.”

Shinichi frowned.  “I am.  Is something wrong?”

Kid covered his mouth with his hands.  “No wonder,” he whispered to himself.  “I always said I—but here I am, and I already—”

“Kid, what’s wrong?”  When Shinichi took a cautious step toward him, Kid tensed up.  Shinichi stopped moving closer.  “I can’t help if I don’t know what’s wrong.”

“You mean you don’t know?” Kid asked, disbelieving.  “That’s not possible.”

Shinichi pursed his lips.  “Evidently it _is_ possible, so please tell me what’s going on with you.”

“My family is bound to yours.  My father formed a contract with—she must have been your mother.  It was before either of us was born, decades ago now.”  Kid looked away, fidgeting.  “I can’t believe you didn’t know…”

“What does that mean,” Shinichi asked, “that our families are bound together?”

“We are obligated to come when one of your blood calls, but we never need to respond to any others.”  Kid grimaced.  “We’re your family’s personal demons, you could say.”

Shinichi frowned, trying to remember anything his parents might have said that could clear this up, any hint that they might have given him.  He could only seem to hold onto fragments.

_If you ever need something, I want you to unbind your power and wish with all your might.  Uncle Toichi or his family will come to help you right away, okay, Shin-chan?_

_Son, you must always treat demons with respect and kindness.  They don’t often have a choice in what they do, so it’s important to always give them that choice.  Do you understand?_

_That was it!_ Shinichi’s eyes shot open.  “I remember—” Kid looked confused, but Shinichi pressed on.  “I _remember_ —it was to protect your father from people trying to use his magic.  My father never made commands or gave orders, _especially_ not to Uncle Toichi.  It’s rare to see him summon a demon, necromancer or no.”

Kid’s lips parted on a gasp; he took an aborted step back.  “You know his name,” he said, almost too softly to hear.

“His name was Kuroba Toichi,” Shinichi remembered.  Seeing the look of worry on Kid’s face, Shinichi made his decision.  “Kudou Shinichi,” he said, his magic unfurling around him before he could rein it back in.  His breath caught for a moment.  He felt like he was falling, his stomach swooping.

Kid’s eyes were wide.  “After all that, you just give me your name?  Really, detective?”

“We’re bound together, aren’t we?”  Shinichi smiled a little hesitantly.  “We sealed it with a kiss.”

“I was hoping you wouldn’t notice that.”  Kid sighed.  “You keep saying _bound together_ like it’s something mutual.  You do realize it’s one-sided, right?”

“You think I respond like this to just any demon?” Shinichi asked, eyes narrowed.  “As much as you’re bound to me, I’m bound to you.  I can feel it in my magic, in my _blood_.  I’m surprised you didn’t notice, given all your attempts to get me to do as you wanted.”

Kid took a careful step forward, then another until he was within his space.  He held out his hand, palm up.  Meeting his eyes, Shinichi rested his hand on top, their palms connecting with an electric shock.

The tension left Kid’s shoulders slowly, and his eyes fell shut.  “Shinichi,” he said, “my name is Kaito.”

His magic responded immediately, white hot like the kiss that bound them together the first time.  Shinichi tilted his head back, eyes fluttering shut.  When Kaito kissed him, the force of the magic overwhelmed him.

He blacked out.

 

* * *

 

When Shinichi came to, he was on the couch and Kaito was staring off into the distance, gaze intent on nothing.  Shinichi watched him for what felt like a long time, eyes tracing over his features.  He could feel their connection through each point of contact between them—for now, the legs he had draped over Kaito’s lap, Kaito’s hands resting on his ankles.

Something felt heavy in the air between them.  _He’s going home,_ Shinichi found himself thinking.  The disappointment welled up in him without his consent.  _Of course, he’s going home._

Kaito shook his head, his eyes clearing.  When he glanced down, he smiled at Shinichi.  “I’m glad you’re awake.  Are you going to black out every time I kiss you?”

“I don’t know,” he said, trying not to sound sad.  “Can I make that my request?  Will you kiss me again?”

His eyes went wide.  “How did you—” he sighed, shaking his head again.  “Not a detective for nothing, right.  If you’re sure, then yes.  That can be your request.”  He frowned, squeezing his ankles for a moment.  “I need to help get my family’s affairs in order.  We’ll finally be able to restructure now that the case is closed.”

Shinichi sat up.  “Since we’re bound to each other, can you come and go as you please?”  He leaned forward.  “Once I release you from this arrangement, could you come back to visit me?”

“You want to see me again?”  His surprise was rather cute.  Shinichi smiled.

“I like you, Kaito,” he told him.  “I don’t want you to leave if it means I never get to see you again.  I’ll miss you.”

Kaito took one of his hands, pressing him back down into the couch.  His other hand cupped Shinichi’s cheek.  “I promise I’ll come back when I get everything straightened out.”  He leaned in, eyes falling shut.

Shinichi followed suit, leaning up to close the remaining distance between them.  His lips were soft and warm, the gentle pressure of them set Shinichi’s blood simmering, some part of him clamoring for more, even as the rest of him was satisfied with what he had.

He tangled his fingers in Kaito’s hair, letting the kiss linger as long as he could.  When they broke for air, Kaito smiled against his mouth.

“I’ll see you soon, Shinichi.”

The comforting weight on top of him vanished at once.  Shinichi kept his eyes shut, trying to ignore the cold seeping in.

He missed him already.

 

* * *

 

Cornered and out of options, Shinichi flattened himself against the wall, pressing his hands against his eyes.  He just had to _think_ but there was no time, the killer was going to round the corner any minute—

_Help_ , he thought, dropping to a crouch.  He was hardly aware of his magic anymore, sure it had long since slipped its chains, but he didn’t have any time to do anything about it.  Heavy footsteps were already rounding the corner.  Any second now, he was going to—

“I was just getting ready to come see you, but I guess you had a rather pressing engagement already, hm?”

Shinichi’s head shot up.  Decked out in white, he grinned down at him, the monocle flashing with what looked like mischief.  “Kaito,” he breathed.  Kaito winked, helping him to his feet, twining their fingers together.

“Hello, darling.  You called?”

Shinichi was still laughing when the killer rounded the corner.  With Kaito at his side, there was nothing he couldn’t do.

**Author's Note:**

> As an aside, I would like to thank everyone for waiting so patiently for updates. I've been well and truly swamped, and I don't see that changing until December at the earliest. I hope you'll all bear with me until then! Thanks again!


End file.
